


Bring A Bigger Gun

by AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)



Series: Heat Cycles and Other Drabble [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/AlphaStryke
Summary: Collection of anon drabs I received on TumblrFeel free to send me more!Here is the kink list!(To be updated as more drabbles come my way)





	1. Invasion {SS/KO}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream/Knock Out with office sex

“This was an absolute insane idea Starscream.” The medic grumbled, being pushed along by Starscream.

“Oh shut up, what better way to get a rise out of Megatron than to ‘face in his office?” he smirked, going to lounge in his Master’s chair.

“I must say though, Herr komander, you do look rather pleasing there.” Knock Out purred, sitting on his heels between Starscream’s legs. He worked sharp claws over his inner thighs, sliding up to his panel. 

Starscream vented, sighing at the touch. He let his panel slide away, revealing his already wet valve. “Dirty thing… Already so wet….” Knock Out purred, dipping his helm to lick over the sticky folds. Starscream bucked his hips, mewling when the medic sucked on his node. Knock Out looked up to him with a grin, and stood over top of him, sliding his panel away to let his spike pressurize.

“Wait-” Starscream climbed out of the chair, laying on his stomach across his Lord’s desk, “Much better…” he purred.

Knock Out grinned, gripping the seeker’s hips tightly. In one swift thrust, he buried his spike deep in Starscream’s valve. His wings twitched, letting out a howl. Knock Out ground into him, thrusting his hips. Starscream scratched at the desk, leaving jagged lines, grunting and mewling with every hit. The medic panted, squeezing his optic shut, chasing a quick overload. And oh how quick it was. Knock Out buried himself, painting the inside of the seeker’s valve with thick transfluids. Starscream purred, pushing back against Knock Out’s hips.

“I told you it would be worth-”

The door to the office slid open, revealing a rather upset Megatron.

“Oh scrap…” Knock Out whispered.


	2. Careful Steps {Meg/OP}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron/Optimus Prime with body worship

“You please me, Optimus.” Megatron purred, leaning back in his throne.

The Autobot leader, completely stripped of his title and forced into being a slave, looked up to his new Master with a shy smile. “Thank you.” was all he could say before returning to his task. He worked his hands over the smooth plating, paying special attention to the seams, plucking at delicate wires. Megatron relaxed his hips, spreading wider as his new pet worked higher up.

The sudden snap of Megatron’s panel opening made him flinch, earning a growl from the warlord. Optimus swallowed hard, giving out a gentle vent before brushing his digits over the wet valve. He rubbed over the sticky folds, bringing his helm closer to tentatively lick and swirl his glossa around Megatron’s node. He relaxed his hips more, swinging a leg over the arm of the throne, giving Optimus a wider view. His pet purred, wrapping his lips around the pulsing node, sucking gently while his fingers kneaded small circles around his hips. Megatron purred, wrapping sharp claws around his pet’s helm, guiding him around his valve. Optimus wormed his hands over his Master’s frame, tracing seams while hungrily licking his valve.

“You're too good to me…” Megatron vented, arching up his hips. Optimus purred his engine, happy to please the warlord. He touched over his sharp frame, working back down to the valve, eager to be inside. He curled two fingers inside, lazily pumping them in and out. Megatron ground his hips against the Autobot’s hand, rolling his helm back with a harsh vent as a slow overload crawled through his frame. Optimus eagerly swallowed down the fluids, giving little kisses to his node. 

Megatron purred, stretching his joints. “Another…”

Optimus nodded with a smile, sinking down to smooth his hands over the warlord’s frame, starting the process all over again.


	3. Rock and Ice {SS/OC}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream/Reader Bot with oral servitude

Starscream purred above you, petting your helm. Your face buried between his thighs, hands tied behind your back. It had become your sole duty, appointed by the air commander himself, to please him every day, at a scheduled time. You were to be on your knees when he arrived, ready to have your hands tied. Ready to serve him. And you couldn't be in a happier situation.

“What you did last cycle… Do it again…” he purred, curling those sharp claws against your helm.

You nodded, purring your engine as you left long swipes with your glossa over the slick valve. Starscream’s wings shivered when you flicked his node. Your glossa spiraled around the pulsing nub, blowing hot exvents against him. Scooting closer to the air commander, you lifted your helm, dragging your glossa up the underside of his dripping spike. Starscream shuddered when you dipped your helm, taking the whole length down your intake. Daily training had taught you to relax your intake, taking it all the way down. Lubricant coated your mouth as you sucked him down, rolling your glossa against the underside.

“Good…” Starscream purred, gripping your helm harder.

Your engine revved, bobbing your helm on his spike. Starscream focused his optics on yours, giving you a smirk. He rolled his helm back as you swallowed him down, stiffening as overload crept up. You wiggled your hips, trying to get your own friction going. Your valve dripped against the panel, spike pulsing to be released. His spike throbbed in your mouth, and pulled back slightly when you felt the first wave of transfluids spurt. Starscream’s spike laid flat against your glossa, splattering the inside of your mouth.

Starscream purred, pulling his hips back to splatter the last few drips of transfluids across your face, hitting one of your optics. You sat there, exventing heavily with your mouth wide open for the air commander to see.

“Very good… Be ready for tomorrow.” he purred, tucking himself away and untied your arms before sliding out the door like nothing happened.


	4. Calculated Risk {Fracture/Divebomb}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fracture/Divebomb with massage
> 
> ((S/N: I really liked this one, so I might turn it into a full fic in the future))

“Like this boss?” Divebomb worked his hands over the sharp plating. He was seated on Fracture’s hips, smoothing the tips of his claws through the seams, trying to work out kinked cables and wires.

“Just a little lower actually…” Fracture purred, flaring out his plating. Divebomb did as told, anything to please his demanding boss. Even if he was brutal, Fracture made sure to keep his minicon’s happy, and if it meant making their boss happy, Fracture was happy. Divebomb purred his little engine, optics flicking back and forth between his hands and Fracture’s face. One slip of his claws could mean disaster for him.

Fracture rolled his hips, effortlessly moving his minicon with the motion. “All good boss?” he glanced up, noticing how Fracture had a rather placid look. “Lower…” he almost growled. Divebomb wasn't stupid, he knew exactly where his boss wanted him to be, so why not play it up a little? He worked his claws down, tracing seams towards his hips. Fracture revved his engine, bucking his hips when a sensitive wire was snagged. The minicon grinned, plucking at the delicate wire, causing Fracture to buck and growl.

“Stop that.” he hissed, looking down to his devilish companion. Divebomb shrugged, continuing to pick at hips. Fracture hissed and rolled his helm back, bringing his hands down to clamp onto his minicon. That devilish grin spread across Divebomb’s face, and repositioned himself to straddle his boss’s thigh, grinding down on it.

“Just relax boss…” the minicon purred. “Its going to a long night.”


End file.
